What would I do without a dream like you?
by anotherdeadlykiss
Summary: Bo has a dream about Lauren and a special necklace.How do those two things fit together? AU and femslash.
1. A Gift

**Alrighty guys! Here is my first fanfiction story about Bo and Lauren! This is an AU where Bo doesn't live with Kenzi and Lauren works for the Ash for a different reason...  
**

* * *

Bo was in awe of the cold object in her hand. She had found the circle with a daisy in it on a dead Fae body. The necklace was probably the most simple and beautiful necklace she had ever seen.

"Lauren, what is this?" Bo held the necklace out to Lauren. Lauren felt the metal in her hand and traced the design. Bo could already tell this wasn't the most common symbol found among the Fae.

"It looks to be a gift to whoever finds the body. Was it on her neck when you found it?" Lauren asked asked she gave the necklace back to Bo.

"It was in her hand." She explained testing the weight of it. Lauren frowned,

"It is for you then. You found her, you get the gift. It's what fae bounty hunters use to thank the person who cleans up after them and judging by the way the necklace is designed, she had quite the price on her head." Lauren explained. She picked up the rest of her medical supplies and called in a assistant to take the body back to her lab for proper care.

"So that's it huh? I just accept the gift and let it go?" Bo demanded. Lauren agreed with a nod if her head and turned to go with a mumbled goodbye. She was about to take a step when she felt a hand grip her wrist. She knew what was going to happen next. She didn't want to stop it either.

"I can let the bounty hunter go Lauren, but not you" Bo said pulling Lauren closer to her.

"Bo" Lauren whispered almost desperately. She wished she could stay with her, but she knew Bo belonged with Dyson. Dyson got to her first and it wasn't her place to interfere.

"Lauren please, I need you. I don't care about Dyson anymore. Yeah, I've shared a lot with him but I _love _you." Bo admitted. She kept close to Lauren and Lauren knew Bo could sense her glowing aura. Just as Bo leaned into kiss her there was a gruff voice behind her.

"Bo, we should track this bounty hunter." Dyson said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Bo whirled around and took Lauren with her, keeping on arm around the blond's waist.

"No Dyson, YOU have a bounty hunter to catch. They just gave me a pretty necklace." Bo told him...

Bo sat up straight in her bed. Her head was groggy from waking up so fast and her vision was a bit blurred. A tear slipped from her eye as she remembered the way Lauren had felt in her arms. The kiss felt all too real and Bo wished she could just forget the dream.

Bo knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep now so she padded into her little living room and switched on the tv. She turned on the news and tried to follow along with all the depressing news. Two murders and a robbery later she was flicking through channels. She finally stopped on a cartoon with a yellow sponge as the main character. The little yellow creature got Bo to relax and she finally sank into the couch to let sleep wash over her.

_bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz_

The vibrations of Bo's cell on the coffee table awoke her from her dreamless slumber.

"Bo" She greeted groggily. She wasn't fully awake yet and probably wouldn't be for another 30 minutes.

"Hey, it's Lauren. I found something you might be interested in" She heard Lauren say from the other end.

"What is it?"

"Just meet at the Dal ASAP. Kay?" Lauren hung up the phone before Bo had a chance to answer. Bo let out a frustrated grown before getting up to get dressed. She decided it was just one of those days to trade in her leather jacket for a sweatshirt and her usually tidy hair for a messy bun.

She found Lauren sitting their usual booth fingering something in her hand. Bo slid in next to her as Lauren looked up at her with tired eyes. She gave her blond friend a hug and squeezed her tightly. She never wanted to let go of Lauren or stop smelling her unique sent.

"A Fae bounty hunter told me to give this to you." Lauren said handing over the object to Bo. It was the necklace from her dream. Just like in the dream the necklace had a circle with a daisy in it. It was beautiful and any other day would have accepted the gift with only a slight hesitation. Now though, she didn't even want to be holding it.

"Lauren who gave this to you?" She asked. Lauren shrugged and took a sip of her water. Bo still had uncertainties about the necklace but she was tired of fighting right now.

"It was a Fae i had never seen before. They just came in, said it was for you, and walked out" She explained. Bo couldn't help the shudder that ran through her body as she looked back onto the necklace. She knew it was given to her for a reason, but why? Why was it so important for her to have it? All she could do at this moment though was to unclasp the hook and place it around her neck.

* * *

**Your thoughts? Should I continue or stop? Please, please review and tell me what you think :) i might bump the rating later, what do you guys think?  
**


	2. Another Gift

**I want to say a BIG THANK YOU for all the reviews, and alerts I got! You guys are amazing :)! Sorry for the delay in this chapter but I was busy with school stuff...Anyways I hope y'all enjoy it :)**

**Warning: Does contain some language and a sex suggestion. It's still T though; nothings too bad  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and they belong to their respective owners. I just play with them :) Also all mistakes are mine and feel free to point them out to me.  
**

* * *

Two weeks later with no new developments in the bounty hunter case Bo had all but forgotten the case. She wore the necklace everyday even in the shower, she didn't dare take it off. It had become a symbol of mystery for her and it was the only good reason she had for seeing Lauren.

Bo had been seeing a lot of Lauren lately and self-control was becoming a huge issue. It wasn't her hunger that was the problem, she made sure she was satisfied at all times. It was the problem of not shoving Lauren up against the wall or the closet object and having her wicked way with the blond. Bo of course knew Lauren was aroused by her, but there never seemed to be the right time to make a move.

Now the two women were sitting in Lauren's lab. Bo was busying herself with a spinning chair while Lauren was checking a new patient file.

"Lauren c'mon I'm bored" Bo whined. Lauren rolled her eyes and closed the file. She put the file in her desk and grabbed her jacket and purse. Bo's eyes lit up and put on her jacket.

"Why are you so eager to leave today?" Lauren asked.

"Cause I have to show you something" She gave Lauren a huge smile as she opened the door for the blond.

Bo drove them the edge of a forest and they walked a little under a mile. They made their way to a small clearing with long grass and flowers everywhere. As soon as they got there Lauren's breath hitched, it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. She also couldn't help thinking of the things they could do in there. Bo saw Lauren's aura glow and thought how the scenery was nothing compared to how beautiful Lauren was.

"It's nothing compared to you" Bo whispered and wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist from behind. Lauren melted into Bo's touch and sighed with contentment.

"Bo..." Lauren whispered to her. She knew Bo could see her glow, she didn't want to hide it anymore. She couldn't. She turned her head and captured Bo's lips in a soft and sweet kiss. She heard a small moan from Bo making her determined to deepen the kiss. They pulled apart only when oxygen was necessary and both were gasping for breath.

"I don't think I can wait much longer for you" Bo locked her eyes with Laurens.

"Take me Bo"

It was all Bo needed and soon their clothes were on the ground and they were in each others arms.

* * *

Bo walked into her bedroom peeling off her wet shirt. It had not been a good day and she was soaked from a run-in with an automatic sprinkler.  
She was about to unzip her pants when she heard a noise coming from the bathroom.

"Lauren?" She called. Slowly, pulling a gun from her waistband, she made her way to the cracked door. Reaching a hand out she opened the door a little more for enough room to see in. The door opening had not gone unnoticed, soon Bo found herself on the ground with her gun across the room. She looked up at the attacker and saw a tanned man with a mask on. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He then opened the box, pulled something out, and dropped it in Bo's lap. The succubus looked down to the object.

"What is-" She looked up to find the stranger was gone and her gun was sitting beside her. Baffled, Bo stood up and examined the fallen object. She noticed that it was round and had a little daisy on it. The two sides of the band didn't quite connect but she knew it was a ring. Putting it on her ring finger of her left hand told her she was right. It fitted perfectly.

A little spooked, Bo locked the bathroom door and turned on the shower. Hot water poured over her warming her skin and chased away the chill. Just as she was about to start shampooing when she her the door knob rattle.

"Damn it" Bo muttered to herself. Was one hot shower too much to ask? Apparently it was and Bo grabbed a towel gloomily. She dried off quickly and tossed the first shirt and pair of pants she saw on the floor. She then took position at the door getting ready for her attacker. Slowly she extended her arm, but with one quick smooth move, she had the door opened and the attacker on the ground.

Under her was a pretty blond woman.

"Lauren-what the hell?" Slowly Bo got off the 'attacker'. She sat next to Lauren on the floor and helped her sit up.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. There's something I wanted to ask you though..." Lauren trailed off looking into the bathroom. Bo followed her gaze to the pile of panties and bras in the corner. Bo gave a slight chuckle and got up to close the door. Taking her seat next to the doctor again, she urged Lauren to continue.

"I wanted to ask you if you were happy."

"So wait" Bo looked at Lauren in confusion "you broke into my house and tried to unlock the bathroom door _while_ I was taking a shower to ask me if I was happy?"

"No. I meant if you were truly happy. With us. Were _we _stand." Lauren's words hit Bo hard. It sent her mind into a whirl of questions. Was she ready for a 'us'? If so, would they take things slow? or would they jump into bed the moment they had a chance? What if they got in a fight? Would they be able to still be best friends? Was she really willing to risk their friendship?

Of course she was.

She had been willing to give Lauren everything she had for quite sometime now. She thought Lauren wasn't ready though; space Bo was willing to give even though it turned out unneeded.

"No I'm not." And just as Bo was about to lean in, she felt a shake on her shoulders and a voice in her head.

_Bo...bo...wake up...BO! wake up..._

She just wanted to get in one kiss...

_BO COME ON WAKE UP!_

* * *

**So what did y'all think? Reviews are welcomed with warm hugs and wet kisses :)  
**


	3. I'm Fine

**Hey guys :) I am so terribly sorry I didn't update sooner but I had to study for finals and just got back from vacation. I know this is very short but I wanted to let y'all know I haven't forgotten about this fic and to expect hopefully quicker updates. Plus look for new stories I'll be posting! Thank you so much for staying with me :) it means so much!**

* * *

Bo awoke with Lauren's arms wrapped around her and tears coming down the blonde's face. They were both still in the meadow and neither had any clothes on.

"Lauren, what's wrong?" Bo asked and gently placed a kiss on Lauren's lips. Lauren returned the kiss slowly, still a little upset.

"It took me almost five minutes to wake you up Bo." Lauren said when they broke. "I thought you wouldn't wake up" Bo felt guilty for fighting the urge to wake up. She had thought the dream was reality and wanted so badly to kiss Lauren before what she thought was death was taking her.

"Can we please just go?" Bo asked. Lauren got helped Bo to her feet and collected their scattered clothes.

_One Week Later-_

Bo and Lauren were practically inseparable. They never left each other's side and were getting closer and closer to catching the bounty hunter. They got their first real break and were suiting up to go.

"Lauren, you don't have to come with us" Bo said. Lauren knew Bo didn't want her to come so she didn't get hurt. The problem was, Lauren was going so Bo didn't get hurt.

"I want to. I couldn't just let you go alone." Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She whispered in Bo's ear "We should go now before he finishes his job and leaves the scene.

When they got to the warehouse Bo took the lead with her sword and made Lauren stick close behind her.

* * *

**Sorry so short but like I said I just wanted to let you know I have forgotten about it :).**

**Don't forget to review!  
**


End file.
